


a christmas miracle

by starrymomo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, niles exchange 2018, soft zeroflannel for your souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: being separated was no fun, or so thought flannel. but soon, he had an idea to get closer to his beloved.





	a christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas! And a very happy New Year! This fic is for appendorange on twitter~ I hope you like it, Roku! I wish you the best for 2019, and hope you had some great holidays ♡

Flannel sighed. He looked at the paper in front of him. For the first time in a very, very long time, he didn't truly know what to write.

"Hi, Zero!

How are"

Scrapped. Flannel threw the paper to an already medium sized pile. He took another paper, from a pile that was inmense to him, but that now was done to 10 letter papers at most. 

He pouted. It was unfair that Zero had to live nearly all year long in Touma, helping Leon, who was helping Kamui. Of course, it was… normal. After all, Leon WAS married to Kamui. And Zero WAS Leon's retainer, so it was just normal he stayed by Leon's and his wife's side. But even so, Flannel was tired of not being able to see Zero, to cuddle with him, to search treasures in the wild together… Flannel frowned, he was gonna write the best letter he had ever written.

"Zero!

How have you been? I miss you so much! I'm tired of not seeing you… I'm gonna go to Touma, and kidnapp you! And then I'll tie you up!"

Flannel stopped and wrinkled his nose. He knew what Zero was gonna think of that. But he kept going.

"Christmas is approaching, by the way. All of Nohr is covered in greys and blues. They also say that it's gonna snow! I hope it snows in Touma too. That way, something will connect us!

I hope to see you soon. I love you, Zero."

And with that, Flannel run to send it.

 

Zero sighed, looking through the window. Even though it was winter, it did not look like that at all. Leaves were still in the trees, with brownish and yellowish tones. The sun shined brightly, even if it's warmth was weak compared to the cold wind that swept everything by. It didn't look like it was going to snow anytime soon, and he frowned. Flannel was really excited about snow, Christmas, and all of that. And here he was, surrounded by what it looked like autumn, rather than winter.

He looked at all the envelopes in his desk. Fully written letters, with all his feelings and thoughts… but never sent. He didn't know exactly why, but even if Flannel sent him thousands of letters, he replied few. He wanted to. But as he wrote them, he felt… guilt. Why was Flannel with him? Maybe, if he did not answer, Flannel would get tired and find someone better. Someone he could form a family with, someone that could truly take care of him.

Zero sighed, annoyed. He did not have a moment of peace. All the time, those thoughts flooded him.

He decided to read Flannel's latest letter.

"Ze-ro!

How are you feeling? I'm feeling great! And you know why? I'm not telling you~ 

This letter will be really short. Just please, do me a favor. On Christmas' Eve night, look out of your window, okay? It's a promise!"

Zero arched his eyebrows. What the hell was that idiot planning to do? Zero shivered. Flannel was capable of all and anything, and more so to see Zero. He sighed, and looked at a blank letter paper laying in his desk. He got up from the window, and went sit on the desk's chair.

"Beloved Flannel,

I am sorry I write little, and when I do, it is short excerpts of my life. I am glad you are okay, and I am sorry for not answering your latest letter. I got too excited thinking about the idea of me all tied up and at your mercy…", at that, Zero smirked. "Please, do not do something you will repent later. And please, be careful. Whatever it is you try, don't do it alone. I know you will get lost, and then you will feel bad. Please, take care of yourself.

Signed,

Your Zero."

 

Christmas' Eve was just around the corner. It was actualky that same day. Zero went around the castle, without a fixed place. He explored, finding places no one else knew about, and where he could think or watch the moon at night. 

"Zero!", sounded a voice from behind him. Zero turned around, trying to hide his surprise. "You seem… kinda blue. Are you okay?", asked the woman in front of him. If there was one thing about Kamui, is that she knew how to read people like open books. 

Zero coughed, and looked to the side. "No, Lady Kamui, I am more than okay."

"Wroooo~ng answer!", chirped Kamui, pinching Zero's nose.

"What is with this!?", retorted Zero, trying to escape from Kamui's grasp. The young woman chuckled.

"Well! If there is one thing, it is that Leon and me can read you like an open book!", answered cheerfully. Zero sighed, and looked to a random wall. "Oh! Come on~ I won't tell Leon! Nor Odin! I promise~", chirped Kamui, holding both of Zero's hands. He sighed again.

"I… no, it is nothing."

"Come on! Saving things for oneself isn't good for the soul.", retorted Kamui, pouting and looking at Zero with a frown. Zero sighed, resigned.

"I miss Flannel, okay? After so many things, after nearly losing him in battle, after finally… after finally being able to tell him everything I ever wanted to tell him…", Zero's voice thinned, breaking little by little.

"After everything both of you went through… it must be hard, being separeted nearly every day of the year.", continued Kamui, softly. "But, you know… sometimes miracles happen, don't you think? Don't lose hope, I'm sure soon you will see each other, okay?", smiled Kamui, softly, with a voice that could calm down a furious god. Zero smiled, it was just for a second, but Kamui was glad.

After that, both went their ways. They had duties that one couldn't just leave unattended, even if they wanted to do so.

And as so, he went on with his day. Uneventful, grey and boring. Odin had tried to cheer him up with his tricks, but he was only mildly annoyed. Leon also tried in his own way, which made Zero laugh. Lord Leon wasn't too good at that game, and he ended up suffering Zero's endless teasing.

Finally, the night came by. Everyone was having a party, with a feast and alcohol. Zero left as fast as he could, putting excuses to those that asked, and returning promptly to his room.

He looked outside. Maybe in the end it would snow. Maybe in the end, Flannel and he would be connected by thos white dots that fell from the dark skies. He sighed, taking out his eyepatch. It wasn't necessary, in the intimity of his room, only lit by a few candles.

And then, from the window, came a sound. Like a rapping, but very softly. Zero paid no atenttion to it. 

But then it happened again. Zero stopped in his tracks, leaving himself half on his pyjamas half off them. He looked at the window, and it that moment, he saw an small stone hit it. He frowned. What the hell was with that…?

He wasn't happy. It was already bad he had spent Christmas' Eve far away from his husband, that he was forced to attend that dumb party, and that he was pestered by everyone asking if he was okay.

Getting ready to scream at however was the little shit doing that, he opened his window. Only to be hit by a stone.

"The hell is wrong with you!?", Zero screamed, ready to throw hands at however was under his window.

But when he looked down, all words left his brain.

"Merry Christmas, Zero!", said a voice. A happy chirpy voice, full of excitement and love.

Zero just looked stupidly at the garou under his window. He opened his mouth, and closed it, and opened it again, but no words came out of it.

"You look like a fish, Zero!", laughed Flannel. "Anyways, can I get up there or do I have to freeze under the snoooow~", sing songed the fluffy garou, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ah."

That was the only sound Zero made before helping Flannel climb up to his window. And once he was there, the garou jumped Zero. "I'm so happy!! Are you happy, Zero!? I went through lots of hardships! But I didn't get lost~", chirped Flannel, cuddling up to Zero, caressing his neck with his face.

"Liar. I'm sure you got lost.", chuckled Zero, caressing Flannel's hair, scratching his ears as he liked. Flannel just smiled, hummed something, and sighed contentdly while trying to get even closer to Zero. At that, the white haired outlaw laughed. "You will open a cavity in my chest, at this rate"

"Mh… that would be no good…", said Flannel, separating from Zero. 

Zero smiled. Flannel had this sleepy expression, as if he was close to falling asleep. But he seemed content, warm and soft. Zero just wanted to spoil him rotten, to treat him as if he was some kind of precious jewel. He chuckled. "Should we go to sleep, darling?", asked Zero, with a voice as soft as the snow falling outside.

Flannel smiled from ear to ear, an smile as warm as the summer sun. He hugged Zero, softly inhaling his scent. It was kinda sweet, probably the result of some perfume Kamui had forced him to wear. But it was a nice smell, Flannel liked it. And while Zero caressed his hair, Flannel hummed, as if answering Zero's question with no words.

Zero smiled, and got Flannel into his arms. He got up from the chair he was sitting at, and went to where the bed was. It wasnt far away, but he had to dodge thousands of discarded things on the ground, which made it difficult. But even with the movement and all the times he nearly fell to the ground, when Zero reached the bed, Flannel was completly sleep, breathing softly, with his chest raising and falling slowly. 

Zero looked at the picture in front of him. Flannel looked peaceful, happy and comfortable. It had been a long time since he saw him like that, with war in everyone's back as an awful backpack that gave them no rest. The nights he had been able to spend with Flannel, had been hot and heavy, marked by wounds, sweat and moans. It's not like he did not like those nights, but he appreciated to finally have a moment when both of them could just rest. Could just be a normal family like everyone one else.

Zero smiled softly, and slowly got into bed. The moment Flannel felt his husband's warmth, he hugged him, trapping him with his arms so they could be as close as they could. Zero chuckled at that, and petted Flannel, slowly.

Little by little, Zero started to fall asleep. The sound of Flannel's soft breathing, the ups and downs of his chest, his soft hair under his fingers… with that warmth, that pesce he had not felt in so long, he slowly fell into the hands of Morpheus, holding tight onto the one who truly had warmes his heart.


End file.
